


January Snowfall

by MildlyRebelliousMint



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyRebelliousMint/pseuds/MildlyRebelliousMint
Summary: Kyle returns to Earth and gives Jason a flower.





	January Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> And once again I interrupt a larger work to write a tooth-rotting ficlet. Listen,,, it snowed and it made me happy. Plus, I had wanted to do a holiday fic, but I wasn't feeling so hot during winter break, so this is kind of a fake Christmas fic.  
> To be honest, I'm probably going to write another DickKory ficlet from Damian's POV (because apparently that's my thing??) before I finish my main project. Because I. Am focused.

It's snowing in Gotham Heights. Not that Jason minds. He meant for the walk to clear his head, but the snow falling around him has good ambiance. If he causes Jason Todd ghost sightings, that's a bonus.

  
The snow is building up past his ankle; still white unlike the instant black slush of Crime Alley. He should probably go inside, but it's nice to feel the cold air on his cheeks and nose. The helmet gets stuffy fast.

  
There's a sudden flash of violet that colors the snow lavender. For a moment, the falling snowflakes glow like fairylights. Then, it's just Kyle; decked out in all white like he's trying to blend into the background.

  
"Hey," Jason says, and he can feel the smile on his face. He'd grown accostumed to Kyle's sudden appearances since he'd resumed his duties as a human rainbow. It must have granted him some amount of tracking ability, or at least he'd become a pro at finding Jason.

  
Kyle breaks into a grin. "Oh my God, I can see your face. Stop the presses."

  
Jason chokes on a laugh. It's been _months_. "That's the first thing you're going to say to me?"

  
"Your face," Kyle says, stepping into Jason's space, "Is a blessing."

  
"Jesus Christ." He places his hands on Kyle's waist and Kyle hangs his arm over Jason's shoulders. It's warm and solid and good, and God, Jason had missed Kyle.

  
"I love you," Kyle says, and stretches up to kiss him.  
When they part, there's snow frozen in Kyle's dark hair and Jason bets he's going to have a hell of a time untangling it.

  
"I love you, too."

  
"Oh, hey," Kyle says, then holds up a flower between them. "Merry Christmas?" Jason blinks. The bright red petals are striking against the whiteness; how had he missed it earlier? It's shaped like a calla lily, but the tip is bent down.

  
Jason starts to take it, but hesitates. "This is..?"

  
"A flower," Kyle says, bemused, "I found it on a space rock, but the ring says it's safe."

  
"A space rock?"

  
Kyle huffs, breath misting. "It made me think of you."

"How long have you been keeping it alive?" Jason asks, a bit wondering.

  
Kyle just smiles, then stands up on his tip toes and slips it behind Jason's ear.

  
Jason brushes his fingers against it, not sure what to say.

  
Fortunately, Kyle has moved on. "Not that I don't enjoy the romantic atmosphere, but why are you standing in the snow, anyway?"

  
Jason shrugged. "Going for a walk. Thinking I might start a conspiracy theory or two about my death."

  
"Uh, cool," Kyle says, "Can I come?"

  
"You _could_ be mistaken for the ghost of Green Lantern," he says like he's putting serious thought into it, "Yeah, sure."

  
Kyle holds out his hand and Jason takes it.

  
"Oh, it's January, by the way."

  
" _Damn it,_ " Kyle says, "In my defense, the last time I asked for the date, it was the 13th Meter of the 2nd Glouk.

  
Jason snorts, then there's just their muffled footsteps in the snow.

  
"Do you want to come visit my mom with me for fake January Christmas?"

  
Jason smiles, and sure it's a cliché, but he does feel warm in the cold air. "I've waited all year for fake January Christmas."


End file.
